Moral support
by hanspan96
Summary: "Who you texting Rachel? Your boy friend?" Mercedes said with a smirk, but no one was prepared for the answer that they would get, especially Finn.


**Dear readers of my other story: baby I'm a leavin' you or anyone who just cares enough to read,**

**I have to put Baby I'm a leavin' you on hold till next week because my parents are renovating our kitchen which is right near my Dining room/ study that holds our computer and they are knocking out a wall to make the space bigger. My house is old so it has asbestos in the walls and it isn't safe to be in that area when they are knocking the wall out or any of the other walls, unless you have a face mask and hair net. The computer has to be turned off and I can't get to my folder which holds the first half of the next chapter and I don't want to re-write it because I don't want anything to change about it. The only reason I can put this up is because I have currently borrowed my dad's lap top and I felt bad because I couldn't keep my promise about updating quickly. Again I am sorry and as soon as I can get onto the computer I will finish and put up the next chapter. Until then I will give you this one-shot.**

**Love from Hanspan96 or if you feel so inclined Hannah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... But when my plan for world domination take effect it shall be mine and Finchel shall be again, and maybe some Faberry love if I feel like it... Just kidding. Please enjoy.**

"Why is this so hard for you to understand? I'm right Puck, just get over it" Quinn said while slapping him over the back of the head. Everyone was trying not to laugh as Puck had just been proven wrong about what he knows best, Picking up girls.

"Look Fabray, I know for a fact that l of the girls I have hooked up with loved it when I nibbled their ear lobe." He shot back with a smirk as the blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Everyone except Rachel was seated in the choir room as they waited for Mr. Schue to come and start up their rehearsal and they didn't mind the show while they waited. The pair were standing in front of the piano glaring at each other and no one actually knew how their fight started.

"Name one!" Quinn challenged him as he looked around the room at the girls had hooked up with. He knew that Brittany thought it felt weird, Santana said to cut the crap and just have sex every time, Quinn had been drunk at the time and didn't even remember him doing it, Mercedes wouldn't let him kiss her and he hadn't been with Tina. That was when he noticed Rachel wasn't in the room and a little white lie couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

"Rachel liked it!" As the words left his lips he saw Finn glare his way and he just smirked because no one knew that it wasn't true.

"I never liked it Noah" Rachel said while walking into the room, not taking her eyes off her cell phone once as she walked straight past everyone and sat in the back row, unaware that everyone's eyes were on her. She had met a boy around her age at the Lima Freeze over winter break and they had been inseparable ever since. They would have been together or every second of their school days together if he didn't go to Carmel.

"Who you texting Rachel? Your boy friend?" Mercedes said with a smirk, but no one was prepared for the answer that they would get, especially Finn.

"Yes actually! He just asked me out then" Rachel held her phone out with a wide smile on her face as Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie all leaned in to see the message shining brightly in white letters on her phone screen.

_Message from: Heath Tisdale _

_Will U B my girl R? I really like U and I hope U say yes. We could B good together. Think bout it!_

"What should I say? I like him and all but I don't know" Rachel said while looking to the other four with questionable eyes. They all read over the message three more times before Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck were all over it and pushed the others out of the way to read it.

"Is he hot?" Quinn asked while looking Rachel in the eyes for the first time that day. Rachel pulled her phone back and pressed a few buttons before turning the phone back to face them. There was a photo of her and Heath on the screen. He has Brunette short layered hair, light blue eyes and a perfectly sculpted face. He had a big smile on his face as he held out a paper cut out love heart.

"He is gorgeous."

"I love him already"

"Can I have him instead?"

"Where did you find him?"

"He is such a sex god"

Rachel smiled as all of the girls gave their own comments on him and Rachel felt happy that they were all partly jealous of someone that wanted her. That was when she saw Finn sitting in his chair with a frown on his face and his arms crossed and she knew he wasn't happy about it. The pair had made friends since school came back and he hadn't tried to do anything remotely romantic since they broke up. But she had to admit he was still her object of affection, even if he wasn't the main object because that was Heath.

"You should say yes Rachel! Go on, do it" Kurt prompted her on and all the others just nodded their heads in agreement. But the look on Finn's face was more important to her because she didn't want to hurt him, so she shook her head and mumbled that she would do it later. It didn't take long for everyone to lose interest and they were all back into their own little conversations. Rachel couldn't care less about who liked to have their earlobe nibbled n, or who was dressed in the worst outfit today, or the ratings for of the hottest guys in the entire school, or what dance is better 'The Dougie' or 'the moon walk'. All she really cared about was Finn.

"Hey Finn, can we talk, in private?" Rachel asked while looking Finn directly in the eyes. He nodded his head and the pair of them walked out into the hallway, to find it packed. Rachel grabbed onto his hand and lead him towards the auditorium so they could be alone for as long as they liked because only the glee club used the auditorium and they were all in the choir room.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Finn asked while jumping up onto the stage and sitting with his legs dangling over the edge, swinging back and forth, annoyingly hitting the stage and making a loud banging noise that echoed in the quiet room. Rachel grabbed onto his legs and folded her arms on top of his knees and resting her head on her folded arms.

"I wanted to ask you if it is okay you if I go on a date with Heath." Rachel gave him hopeful eyes as he looked down at her with shock. Why would she need his permission to date someone? It's not like he is her father or anything.

"Why would it be any of y business? You can go out with him if you want to. You don't have to ask me" Rachel moved her hands off of his legs and stepped back from him with a sad look in her eyes. Finn didn't know if he had said something wrong and he wasn't going to take any chances so he just sat there silent, not looking straight into her eyes from the fear of being yelled at.

"I just figured because I didn't know if we still had something or not and I still have feelings for you, but I also feel something strong for Heath and I don't know what to do. I was just hoping that 'you' could give me the answer" Finn put out his hand and Rachel took it as he pulled her up onto the stage to sit beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held onto her hand, unsure about what to think of what she had just told him.

"I don't know Rach! You're going to have to figure this out yourself because I can't give you the answer to that. It's your love life which means you have to choose what you want and you can't leave it up to me. Choose wisely though" Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled because he had just said the most wise thing she has ever heard him say and she was proud of him and he was one of the most important people in the world to her. He smiled back at her and they both found themselves leaning in to each other and their eyes slowly closing as they puckered their lips and let themselves give in to the moment.

Their lips finally found each other and they were lost in the moment until Rachel's phone blasted out happy day's/ Get happy which was sung by her and Kurt that Finn had recorded for her. They pulled away from each other and Rachel looked down to her phone to see that Heath was the one that was interrupting their moment.

"Hey Heath" Rachel said as she answered the phone. She felt Finn go tense beside her and she knew that everything came down to this phone call. Heath or Finn. Finn or Heath. That was the decision that could change everything.

"_Hey R, so do you want to be my Girl?" _Heaths voice was full of happiness and Rachel wasn't sure of what to do. Heath was on the phone and Finn was right next to her so she had to make her decision because it was now or never.

"Heath I..." Rachel looked over to Finn who's eyes were resting on the area that they shared their first kiss and she knew her decision was made from that one simple action. "I want us to just be friends. I like what we have and I don't want to screw it up with a relationship. It has happened to me before, but I really loved him and I think I want to give it another go with him. Please try to understand"

"_Yeah I get it! I hope you two are happy together and I was also wondering if you would like to go to the carnival with me. You can bring that other guy if things work out with you two. It could be fun"_ Heath's voice seemed calm and Rachel smiled at Finn before grabbing onto his hand again and looking into his eyes.

"I can bring a friend of mine for you so that you have a date!" Rachel said and she could practically hear he smile on Heaths face.

"_That would be nice"_ The pair shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes. Rachel quickly hung up and practically jumped on him as her lips attacked his and she could feel his smile against her lips and it made her smile as well.

"So we're back on?" Finn asked when Rachel pulled away for air and all he got in return was a smile and a nod before she attacked his lips again.

**X-X-X-GLEE-X-X-X**

"So who wants a date with Heath?" Rachel said as she and Finn walked into the choir room hand in hand. Everyone looked their way and half of the group smiled at the sight of them together.

"Me, Me, Me, Oh please pick me" Puck said sarcastically as he held his hand in the air. Mie fist bumped with him as they shared a laugh and Rachel just rolled her eyes. 'Everything is back to normal and that's how it should stay' Rachel thought to herself as al the girls tried to talk her into letting them date him, while all of their boyfriends just sat back in their chairs unamused.

"I'm glad you chose me" Finn whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled he close. He is my moral support and he doesn't even know it and I absolutely love him for that.

"I am too!"

**A/N: Sorry if it isn't very good. I was typing it really fast and I have a headache and my dad's key board is annoying because I'll press a key and it won't work properly. I also went to bed late last night and got up early and I was having trouble sleeping because My sister Zoe loves ghosts and we were watching a documentary called "Interview with a poltergeist" and I got really scared and I was afraid that something like that would happen and I get scared easily and it was even creepier because it was a true story and again I get scared easily.**

**Anyway, when I get my next chance I will update Baby I'm a leavin' you and If you haven't read it that's okay, I don't mind and I'm not going to tell you to read it because I don't want to be bossy or anything.**

**Well I should go, Goodbye and happy three -thirty in the afternoon (Yes I am random and absolutely crazy, but who isn't)**


End file.
